Darkness Below
by creaturesanctuary
Summary: Harry has a dream about a fellow house mate in which she tells him that she will save him. When she shows up at the Dursleys, she will change his life forever. SLASH
1. Default Chapter

Authors Note: This is my first fan fic so do not be afraid to criticize my writing. This will be SLASH as in male/male (there is also FEMMESLASH or female/female) so I DO NOT want flames though I already have the marshmallows waiting. If you are a homophobe or the least bit tweaked by same sex pairs LEAVE NOW! Unless you feel that I may be so good of a writer that I can convince you they are not that bad (but I seriously doubt that), then by all means please continue.

Warning: There will also be mentions of abuse, rape, suicide and lots of OOCness and character bashing.

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! This warning might update itself later on once I get a better feel as to the direction of this story. Rated M to be safe.

Summary: AU Harry Potter is spending his summer at the Dursleys when he has a dream about a fellow house mate. She tells him that she will come for him in a few days and when she does, she will change his life forever. SLASH Dark/Slytherin Harry

Pairings: Lots but you'll have to wait to find out.

Chapter One

The Dream

Harry Potter was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling like he did every night. He hadn't slept in three days and it wasn't affecting him in the slightest. He thought back on the end of last year. Mr. Weasley had made a full recovery, but there was still one issue on his mind. Sirius and Remus had not shown up. Dumbledore had been furious when he found out that they had not come but as far as Harry knew, they had never been found. Remus' flat had been empty and Sirius' stuff had been removed from Grimmauld Place. It was almost as if they had never existed.

Harry realized that he was feeling an almost pulling sensation on his mind, as if someone was trying to force him to sleep. He felt it again but this time he gave in and he allowed the familiar darkness to take him. He realized though, he was not surrounded by darkness; he was in a small clearing in the Forbidden Forest that held a floating fire and a large cauldron. He noticed that he was not alone. One of his house mates stood on the other side of the cauldron but she looked different. He couldn't remember her name so he just stared at her.

"Don't worry, I don't think I ever told you my name," The girl stated. "I'm Chrystal Cibaron," she said with a rather Slytherin grin.

"Why are you in my dream?" Harry wondered still in shock.

"Because, I pulled you into it. It's my dream actually; I just wanted you in it." Chrystal explained.

"Why?"

"The pensieve."

Harry was confused until he looked at the cauldron that Chrystal was pointing at. It wasn't a cauldron, but a large pensieve. Chrystal grabbed his head and shoved it in. Harry fell into the memory. He stood up and looked around. He recognized the Slytherin common room instantly. Suddenly he felt a presence behind him. He turned around to see Chrystal behind him. He turned back around to look at what she was looking at and gasped. There was Lily Potter, or rather Lily Evans, in Slytherin robes, sitting on Severus Snape's lap. Sitting across from them were Sirius and Remus cuddling on an oversized arm chair.

"Come on Lily, just spill it already." Sirius whined.

"No, you have to guess first." Lily said a huge evil grin plastered on her face.

"Pleeaaasseeee," Remus begged, giving Lily the best puppy dog eyes that Harry had ever seen.

"Fine, only you could get away with using that look...Severus and I are getting married."

"That's great!" They both exclaimed.

"What no 'what the heck' or anything." Severus said, completely shocked.

"No what would have been a 'what the heck' would be if you two announced your break up." Sirius stated.

"True, we are so good together." Severus said looking at Lily with clear love and desire in his eyes.

"Hey guys are you going to the meeting tonight." Lucius Malfoy said.

"Of course, my father wants to see all of us to talk about potential Hogwarts recruits." Lily stated.

Harry stood baffled by the statement. All of a sudden the memory dissolved around him. He found himself once again facing Chrystal.

"I've gotta go. Dumbledore has showed up to check on you. I'll come get you in a few days and you can see the real pensieve. Later." Chrystal said hastily. She waved her hand and he felt himself waking up.

He could hear the lock being picked on his door. He sat up just as the door opened to reveal Hogwarts' headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. He had on his usual smile but the sparkle that was always in his eyes was not visible. Albus sighed when he saw Harry.

"I have some very bad news for you and I thought that you should hear it in person." Albus explained. "Your godfather and late professor have not been found. The aurors can't find any information on them but there have been reports that would indicate that they are working for the other side now. I'm sorry Harry, I really am." He said it with the greatest faked sadness he had ever done before. _I need to learn to do that more often. He would be less suspicious that way. _

"It's okay. It's not your fault...Dumbledore. I can't stay here. They are getting worse and I'm afraid that they'll kill me soon." Harry said in a truly scared tone.

"Nonsense Harry. They know how important it is to keep you alive. I'll see what I can do but you really are safest here." Dumbledore answered.

"Okay."

Dumbledore left the room, making sure to relock it after himself. _That was almost too easy. He took the bait. Now he won't go anywhere with his godfathers. He's all mine now. _

Harry just starred at the door while trying to process the information Dumbledore had just told him. His godfathers had changed sides. That was what Dumbledore had meant. For some reason, Harry was only happier to hear that news. It startled him severely. _Why should I be happy? They abandoned me for that loony. _All Harry could think about was the fact that Chrystal had promised to come rescue him. He just hoped she wouldn't be too late.


	2. Rescued?

Disclaimer: Oops, forgot this last time. Don't sue me I don't have much. I don't own any characters that you recognize but I do claim all nonfamiliar characters (such as Chrystal). I only really own the plot of the story so it's not mine and I'm willing to admit it so don't sue. Everything else is JK Rowling's.

Beware it's a short chapter. I promise the next one will be much longer.

Chapter 2

Rescued?

Harry sat on his bed; a pile of bandages and other healing treatments lay out in front of him. His uncle had done a number on him this time. He couldn't feel any broken bones but he didn't see a square inch of his body that wasn't marked in some way or another. _This is when I wished we could be taught wandless magic_. He looked at the bandages on his worse wounds and the various creams covering his other wounds. It would take alot of effort to hide his patches if he was called to do something for the Dursleys. He hoped that they wouldn't need anything anytime soon. He quickly put all his stuff back in his trunk and collapsed on his bed. _It's been three days and not a single word from Chrystal. Maybe she was lying. But I believe her. She gives of a welcoming aura. But she does know how to act. _

Just then three figures appeared in his room. It was Chrystal, Sirius and Remus. He was shocked. _Good timing. Almost scary._

"You actually came."

"I told you I would, didn't I."

"It's just been awhile."

"I'm sorry that I didn't come sooner, I couldn't. Dumbledore has been keeping a close eye on me. I couldn't leave the orphanage without having the owners fill out a full report for Dumbledore. I just got him off my tail yesterday. I guess he figures that without proof of me doing anything wrong, he has no reason to keep me under lock and key."

"Oh ok."

"Harry, can I ask what happened." Remus said the concern evident in his voice.

"Two words: Uncle Vernon."

"Are you all packed?" Chrystal said with a tone indicating that she really didn't want to interrupt but they should be leaving.

"Yes, I haven't really unpacked."

"Then let's get you out of here. Sirius, Remus, you two get his trunk and owl. Harry, I know this might make you uncomfortable but I have to hold you so that you won't get lost. The shadows can be very tricky to navigate if you have never done it before."

"I'll be fine." Harry wasn't quite sure what she was talking about, but he trusted her so that he let her wrap her arms around him. _Where is she taking me? I hope i don't have to come back._

"It'll all be over in a second and then we can get those wounds some proper medical treatment."

With that said, they vanished from his room only to appear less then a second later in a glorious manor. "Welcome Harry to Riddle Manor."

I know its short but it's called suspense. Do not worry. The next chapter is written and will be out within the next couple of days probably. It's long and somewhat boring but all necessary facts so that you will get the plot.


	3. A Confusing Family Tree

This is the first chapter that I changed for those of you who read the old story and become completely confused when you start reading Chapter 6 and it doesn't make sense.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to the great JKR. I'm simply taking them and making them virtually unrecognizable.

This is SLASH; the last chapter was completely misleading.

Chapter 3

A Confusing Family Tree

Harry Potter stood, mouth gaping as his brain ran a mile a minute. _I'm in Riddle Manor and Voldemort has yet to show up and kill me._

"Voldemort is not going to kill you Harry. He has no intentions of killing his hopefully future partner in crime." Chrystal said.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Harry asked genuinely curious and completely oblivious to the last statement Chrystal had said.

"Cause I can read minds. I'm sorry, but I can't help it when you scream the thoughts for all mind readers to hear, especially seeing as I'm standing right next to you."

"But how? I thought that only Legilimens can do that."

"Who said I wasn't a Legilimen. But I can read minds because of my inheritance, not because of Legilimency." Chrystal stated. She turned to the massive stairway leading to the second and higher floors. "Grandfather, he's here."

All of a sudden her face took on a panicked look as she turned to Harry and started to mumble alot of words in a language Harry didn't understand. He felt a tingling on his forehead but it soon stopped and Chrystal pouted. "Grandfather give me a minute. I have to save your grandson from passing out in agony at the close range." She then turned back to Harry before a look of pure joy passed over her features. "Of course, the Glamour charm." She quickly said another few words in what Harry could only think was the same language that she was talking in earlier. The tingling sensation returned. This time stronger and it spread all over his body before immediately stopping. He heard her gasp and turned to his left to look in the mirror on the wall.

He was shocked. In a matter of moments Harry grew several inches in height, his malnourished body filled out into a healthy figure that emphasized all the muscles years of Quidditch had given him, his facial angles sharpened slightly, giving him more of an aristocratic look and his hair had shortened to become far less unruly then it had before. In fact the currently spiked hair looked as if he had spent hours doing his hair that morning.

"You look so much like your dad now, it isn't funny." Chrystal stated.

"Actually I looked more like him before this."

"No, you didn't." Harry gave a look like he didn't quite comprehend (which he didn't). "You'll see. We have to wait for everyone to get here first." She turned back to the stairs and quickly yelled. "Okay you can come down now but get everyone here while you are at it, would you."

Just then, Remus and Sirius appeared with Harry's things. They dropped the bags upon looking at the sight in front of them. "What is going on here?" The both asked, looking more confused then possible.

"I had to remove the Glamour in order to remove the spell on his scar. We wouldn't want him passing out from being in the same room as Grandfather now would we?" Chrystal answered. They seemed to take the answer.

Three figures were currently walking down the stairs and Harry instantly recognized them. It was the Malfoys and they were shortly followed by three people he never thought he would see having the civil conversation they appeared to be having. Severus Snape, Lily Potter and Voldemort.

Chrystal just smirked before dragging Harry into one of the sitting rooms behind them. Everyone else soon followed.

Chrystal shoved Harry into one of the seats before flopping herself on the couch across from him. The Malfoys sat in three armchairs stationed slightly out of the circle giving Harry the impression that they were not there as main contributors to the conversation that would take place. Voldemort sat in an armchair to the left of Chrystal and the two other couches were soon occupied by Remus and Sirius, and Lily and Severus.

"Now that everyone is comfortable, let's get to the topic at hand...Harry, I have brought you here so that you can hear the truth. The truth that Dumbledore has kept from the entire wizarding world, or at least he thinks so. See, Dumbledore used me to do a complex version of a mass obliviate on the wizarding world. He made everyone forget who your real father was. Then he set it up so James was watching youthat Halloween night. James was a faithful follower of Dumbledore but his friendship with Remus and Sirius was threatening to break that bond. He killed James so he wouldn't turn on him and then he gave you that scar. The obliviate cause the world to be far more excepting of stories, so Dumbledore made up this big story about how you were the chosen one, son of James and Lily Potter. But he didn't realize that not everyone was actually in the range ofmy spell. You see there is a world underneath this one where creatures live in peace. Your mother and Lucius Malfoy were in that worldon a mission at the time. They weren't affected by the spell but they knew they couldn't do a thing about it. Not without finding the caster. I didn'ttrack down your mother until late last year.Lucius took me into his protection and I felt it was safe enough to lift the spell."

"Ever since then I have been trackingkey people down and telling them the truth. Sirius and Remus decided that their liveswere best spent in hiding so theyfled to the Underworld and then made their way here. They've been here ever since. The Malfoyscame here at the end of the summer. See I don't actually live with them, I live in an orphanage for wizarding children. I stay here as much asI can without raising suspicion. Now Harry I think that you should hear your family story from your mother." Chrystal finally stopped. She glanced at Lily who waited a moment before beginning.

"Okay, where to begin? Tom Riddle left school and fell in love with two women. Now this is not an uncommon or even frowned upon thing. He had two daughters, one by each woman. Now he didn't raise either of his daughters since it wasn't necessary and his work was too dangerous. His eldest, Violet Carmen Riddle Cibaron lived with her mother Liliette Virginia Cibaron. His youngest wasme,Lily Gloria Riddle Carin. I livedwithmy mother, Evaline Narcissa Carin, untildied whenI was still young.I was sent to a wizarding orphanage but somehow that is still yet to be determined, ended up in a muggle orphanage and was adopted by Aunt Petunia's family. Yes Harry, the blood protection spell wouldn't work. In fact,I nevercreated one.If you haven't realized it yet, you've been in no danger. Dumbledore was just being his usual manipulative self.I was raised as Lily Grace Evans and to both the muggle and wizarding worldsIam still known as that.Mostly because I'm supposed to be dead.I gotmy Hogwarts letter whenI was eleven, and went off to school.I meet five people on the train and all six ofus became instant friends. Lucius, Narcissa, Severus andI were all sorted into Slytherin. Due to plans already created Sirius got himself sorted into Gryffindor and Remus went along for the ride. They remained good friends with us despite the different, and supposedly rivalry, houses.As you saw, all six ofus were followers of Voldemortthough until recently, few knew that Sirius and Remus were. After school Severus andI got married as well as Lucius and Narcissa in a combined wedding. Narcissa and Igot pregnant right around the same time and had two beautiful boys, Salazar Sirius Snape and Draconis Lucius Malfoy. But soon afterward, Dumbledore discovered the power Salazar, you,had and decided to raiseyou on the side of light to get rid of Voldemort, not having a clue that you werehis own grandson.I was powerless to stop him and he took you away to live with my dreaded adopted sister after he made my sister believe that we were blood related and it was the only hope ofyour survival.He had you raised badly so that you would be easily moldable and forced the Sorting Hat to put you into Gryffindor. It was also told to putChrys into Gryffindor to watch over you." She stopped to catch her breath and allow the information to sink in.

"He hoped that putting me in Gryffindor might change me," Chrys stated, picking up the conversation again, "He thought I might become a pawn to, that I wouldn't break the spell. He was wrong. People from Slytherin saw through my disguise. I was welcomed into the fold before they even learned I was Riddle's granddaughter. See only the most high of the Death Eaters knew that Tom Riddle wasn't a half blood but a legitimate pureblood. His father came from a long line of Seers that lived in the Underworld. His father was a squib that got banished to this world, so it makes him a pureblood."

"Oh. So my dad is Snape, right." It wasn't a question, more of a shaky fact.

"Yes, Snape is your father. You really do look like him when both of your glamours are off." Chrys commented lazily.

Harry turned around to see what appeared to be an older version of his current self, only with Onyx eyes instead of his emerald.

"Now I know where Harry gets the good looks from." Draco piped in.

"Malfoy, can it before I hurt you." Chrystal said with detest.

"And I thought they were finally starting to get along." Narcissa commented, watching the malice between the two fill the room. "Chrystal, you have to get going if you want to collect the others before nightfall."

"What others?" Harry said the same curiosity he had shown days before returning.

"You'll see tomorrow. And you have definitely pretended to be a Gryffindor too long. You're too curious for your own good." Chrystal observed before disappearing into thin air.

* * *

Another chapter gone by, I hope I didn't put anyone to sleep. That was the facts for the family tree. See why it's confusing. There will be more family tree knowledge next chapter and creature backgrouds that include the Slytherins.The next few chapters will touch upon the things that weren't explained in this one but they should do it in a much more appealing manner. Life at the Dursleys will also be explained and a much more Slytherin Harry will begin to emerge. Hope ya liked it, I promise it will get better. 


	4. A Few More Surprises and a Prophesy

Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own Harry Potter. I own Chrystal and the other OC (you'll meet him this chapter). That is all. JKR owns the rest.

Chapter 4

A Few More Surprises and a Prophesy

Chrystal appeared in a thick forest not even a second after she had left the Manor. _I should have come by the street but there are too many muggles in the area. Oh well I need practice on my shadow hopping anyhow. _Chrystal faded in and out of the shadows, getting closer and closer to the house just beyond the forest. She reappeared on the one made in the door way before casting a quick Glamour charm and knocking.

The door opened to reveal the second oldest Weasley kid, Charlie. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"Chrystal!" Hermione shouted before running to the door and enveloping the girl into a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Just dropping by for a visit. Where is everyone?" Chrystal asked a curious mask plastered on her face.

"Oh, Bill, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are at an Order meeting. One that CHARLIE is supposed to be at."

"I'm going already." Charlie announced before apparating with a soft crack.

Chrystal immediately raised her hand and Ron fell to the ground unconscious. Hermione rushed over and felt for a pulse. It beat as if he was asleep.

"What did you do to him?" Hermione demanded, none of her earlier cheerfulness present.

"He's out cold, that's all. Can't have him listening in on the conversation. He might tell the others." Chrystal stated calmly.

"Well then, what do you want to talk to us about?" Ginny asked her face showed none of the fury that was clearly noticeable in her voice.

"I wanted to talk about a few last minute house changes the Sorting Hat might have been convinced to do regarding a few choice snakes."

"Are you trying to imply that we are not in our rightful houses?" Luna asked a rather Slytherin grin forming on her face.

"Why would I call some of Dumbledore's most precious followers snakes? Actually, I'm not since I doubt any of you would want to be called one of Dumbledore's precious followers." Chrystal commented.

"Chrys, I would have to say that you are right. I don't want to be a muggle supporter; my parents can't even stand the site of me." Hermione mentioned.

"What do you mean they can't stand the site of you? I thought they were thrilled when they found out?" Ginny inquired.

"They always knew I was a witch. They raised me because Dumbledore threatened them with death if they didn't. I look enough like them to pass as their child. As long as I believed I was a muggle born then Dumbledore wouldn't have to worry about my power being realized. Unfortunately for him, he let me into the one place that had records of my real life." Hermione told her story to the others. Anger was clearly evident on all their faces now.

"Can you get us out of here, Chrys? I don't think any of us can stay in Dumbledore's false protection any longer." Luna asked seeing as she was the calmest at the moment.

"Of course. I wouldn't have come if I didn't have a place for you to go. This will be a little challenging. Everyone hold hands, don't let go and DO NOT panic." Chrys commanded. They all held hands and within seconds they had disappeared from The Burrow and arrived in the guest wing of Riddle Manor.

"You will be staying in one of the guest suites. You can choose whatever one you want as long as it isn't already taken. I have to go get some others; I'll be back in a few hours to check up on things."

"Ok," they all said as they set off to choose rooms.

While this was going on, Harry had been escorted to his room where he decided quickly to just sleep.

Chrys once again found herself in the woods, but this time, it was not for fear of Muggles seeing her as it was just easier to breech security that way. She found herself praying that the fools had decided to bunk in one house like their master had said. It was so much easier that way. She quickly made her way to the back door before knocking. Mr. Zambini opened the door to see Chrystal standing there.

"Madame. What can I do for you this evening?" He said bowing slightly so as not to anger her. He knew very well that she hated being considered higher up.

"How many Slytherin children are staying at your house tonight?" Chrystal questioned.

"My son, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode and Damien Trevost."

"Excellent."

Harry was once again sitting on the chair in the sitting room, having not been able to sleep, trying to figure out what had happened only a few minutes ago. _Chrystal and Draco really didn't seem to get along well. What was so wrong about what Draco said? Chrystal seemed upset. All he did was compliment me. Wait a minute, Draco complimented me. What did he do that for? He doesn't like me. But I could have sworn that was lust in his eyes. Oh well, I guess I'll have to wait to find out._

Draco sat staring at Harry. He looked so much better without the Glamour on. His added height made him about an inch taller then Draco and the physical labor his relatives put him through gave his muscles a slightly bulkier look, though they were far from anything beside lean. Draco knew he had always thought the Gryffindor was hot but now that he actually looked like his true self, he was a god. _He could easily rival me with that look. Too bad no one will be able to have us though. I knew listening to Chrystal sleeping would give me some answers. I just hope I'll get with Harry. _

Chrystal walked into the room holding the four snakes. "Hello. Do you guys mind if I kidnap you for a few days so that I can get some explanations done."

"Not at all." They chorused, getting up before following Chrystal back out of the room. They went into the den where the fire was already lit and flooed to Riddle Manor. Chrystal told them to rest in the guest rooms. "I'll come get you in the morning. Everything should be explained then."

"Ok."

The next morning Chrystal cheerily woke up all of the other kids. She forced them to get ready before dragging them all to the dining hall to eat. When they were all assembled she stood up and exclaimed rather brightly. "We will be using the fourth floor of the library for our little session. When you are done eating I expect you to go straight there so I can start my little speech as soon as possible."

They groaned. Chrystal was way too happy in the morning and unfortunately, the feeling wasn't appreciated by many.

Slowly everyone finished and left for the library. Once everyone else was there, Chrystal appeared once again but this time she seemed to have faded in.

"How did you do that?" Harry asked, once again showing a great deal of Gryffindor curiosity.

"It's called shadow walking. It's early and despite the way I show myself I'm exhausted. So I fade slightly instead of just appearing. So any other questions before I begin."

The room was silent, everyone was waiting for Chrystal to just go on and explain why there were nine people between two rival houses sitting in the same room. Only Luna was calm about the situation seeing as she was not in either rival house.

"Ok then. Let's start with the rules of this meeting. No cursing anyone in the room. No name calling or teasing. And above all, DO NOT kill the messenger. I have no control over this so if you have any complaints wait till your dead and you can yell at the people face to face." Chrystal took out a sphere that Harry, Hermione and Ginny instantly realized as a prophesy holder. She set it on the table before taking out her wand and tapping the sphere. It opened and words flew out of it.

_The truest creature of shadows_

_Shall take her rightful throne_

_When the masked savior is truly revealed_

_The Savior and the Dragon_

_The Heir and the Other_

_The Bookworm and Foreigner_

_Two beautiful snakes_

_The false Lion and Raven_

_Bonded by something they cannot control_

_They shall join together_

_To reveal the lies_

_The deceit_

_And the truth_

_And bring the end to the war_

_That sprung in our time_

_To be ended in theirs_

_And reign in the darkness below_

"Do you know what that means?" Several voices called out.

"Yes I do. The truest creature is me. I will take my throne after the Savior, Harry, is shown for who he really is. The next five lines are just pairing us off. Harry with Draco. Myself with Damien. Hermione with Blaise. Millicent with Pansy. And last but certainly not least, Ginny with Luna. The bonded is that we are all life bound to our partner and we all have an intimacy bond with the other members of the group. We will join and fight for the dark side and reveal all Dumbledore's misdoings and also show the truth. We will end the war that started a little over 10000 year ago and reign together in the Underworld."

"How did you figure all that out?" Blaise asked.

"Because I was meant to. I got the prophesy on the last full moon. I've been working it out ever since. I already knew that as a kitsune I was at least in the high court of the Underworld. Most of the pairings were fairly easy to determine once a found out a few facts. I knew who the Savior, Dragon, Bookworm and Heir were. I figured the Other was referring to the other kitsune who I found to be Damien. It didn't take me long to remember that Blaise lived in an area where he should have gone to Beaubaxons and therefore could be considered a foreigner. The two snakes had to be female or they would have been called handsome. That meant it had to be Pansy and Millicent and once I found out they had veela blood in them then it all made sense. It didn't take too long to search everyone's head that I felt could be the false lion and raven. The only people who seemed to fit that weren't already in the prophesy were Ginny and Luna."

"What war occurred 10000 years ago?" Malfoy commented allowing his face to show the expression of complete bafflement since he didn't have a clue what she was talking about.

"The war broke out after wizards and witches came out of the Underworld to rule the Upperworld. It was the first battle between Light and Dark. The Underworld decided to settle it by splitting the reign up. They said the Light could rule for 10000 years and then the Dark would rule 10000 years. Voldemort was supposed to be the first Dark ruler but unfortunately Dumbledore found a way to temporarily hinder his rise. The prophesy was written as a precaution. (Prophesies in those days were written bits of wisdom stored away in the form of little puzzles that predicted the future.) It would ensure that the Dark received its reign and that the Underworld would have a leader at the time."

"Ok, Chrystal. Are you ready to tell me about the creature blood?" Harry asked praying that she would say yes. He had a sudden urge to know more.

"Of course Salazar."

* * *

Another somewhat boring chapter. Another cliffy. Oh well, the next chapter should be out tomorrow if it isn't, my friend will be happy to hit me upside the head. BE PREPARED. I badly warp the normal concept of a kitsune and the family tree will get slightly more confusing in the next chapter. Bear with me. Once the next chapter is over the fun chapters can begin. Life at the Dursleys will be revealed. Stay tuned. 


	5. Creature Talk

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I did cause then I could do some serious attitude adjustments but I don't. I do own the plot, Chrystal and Damien as well as the random members of the family that will probably never be mentioned again after this chapter.

Chapter 5

Creature Talk

"Salazar?" Everyone outside of Draco looked questioningly at Chrystal.

"Harry's real name is Salazar. Harry, come up front, would ya?" He did as he was told. Most of them were gaping at him, a few with lust filled eyes.

"Now everyone. This is the real Harry. This is not the Golden Boy of Gryffindor. This is the son of Lily and Severus Snape. The details are quite time consuming so ask Draco LATER if you want to know the entire story. Now you want to know moreabout the Underworld, Sal. It's ruled by thecreatures. The rarer creatures are higher up, but even the majorities are represented somewhere, There is no discrimination so it's extremely wonderful down there.Now as for our confusing family.Liliette and Evaline were half siblings. They had different fathers. Liliette's father was from a line of pureblood werewolves. So she was a werewolf. She had a child named Violet, my mom, who married Lucian Snape, thebrother of your father, a vampire, and had me. As a result, I was a born a kitsune. I'm a true kitsune because my parents were pureblooded natural borns. That is why I am the heir to the throne. Damien is a pureblooded kitsune but he is not a true one since his dad was sired, not natural born. Evaline's father was a vampire. That means that you are a pureblood vampire since your mother is one as well as your father. The Snape line was all vampires."

"Ok. I get that so we are cousins on both sides. That's actually kind of funny. The pureblood families are so interconnected that our situation is probably quite common in the wizarding community."

Just then two small cracks could be heard and the doors to the library burst open as Bill and Charlie Weasley came strutting in.

"There are my precious elves. Is the job done?" Chrystal asked a rather businesslike look on her face gave her a much less cheerful look.

"We left the order meeting and returned to the Burrow to find Ron still unconscious. Dad enervated him and asked him what had gone on. Ron said that all he could remember was Charlie leaving and then blacking out." Bill said.

Charlie then stated. "I told them that everything was fine when I left but that I did think my memory had been fooled with as I was apparating. Then I pretended to concentrate on breaking the memory charm and faking the realization that I knew where Ginny and the others were. I left without a word and Bill followed and we came here. They don't have a clue."

"Thank you for all your hard work. The pendants you asked for." Chrystal said tossing two necklaces at them. "Put them on after you get in the Underworld and the next time you surface, you won't be traced. We'll think of a way to kill you off later." With that, Charlie and Bill faded out.

"You know about our heritage?" Ginny asked perplexed.

"Of course I do. I know about all of the wizarding creature lines. Besides, I'm the one that helped to cover up your brothers' projects for the Dark. See they were in school at the time they could come into their inheritance. The DADA teacher at the time made sure they had detention with her that night. See she was a Seer and she saw them in one of her dreams. You know that Elvin twins often end up mating with each other. She saw them together in one of her dreams. Her prediction was right. Bill and Charlie were twins born on Bill's birthday.Mr. and Mrs.Weasley covered it up because they knew what would likely result.They came into their inheritance at the same time and therefore were able to mate right away. She helped them hide it. She also knew of Dumbledore's lies. She cursed the position so that it would go to a different person every year until it reached the correct one in time for the youngest Weasley to come into her inheritance. Dumbledore found out and made sure that Remus was the DADA teacher before Ginny's 16th birthday. He wasn't expecting Ginny to come into it earlier since he didn't know female elves come into it at puberty, not their 16th birthday. So Remus was able to assist Ginny in her initiation. He resigned in order to convince Dumbledore the position was still jinxed."

"So you knew that I had entered into my inheritance?"

"Yes. I did. I knew the moment you had; I could feel the air change. I might not come into my inheritance until tomorrow but I was blessed with some traits earlier."

"Tomorrow? Your birthday is extremely early." Ginny exclaimed.

"I'm the only person in Hogwarts history to have missed the cutoff by less then a week."

"Cool. Is there any other creature inheritances you would like to point out?" Blaise said, rather bored.

"Actually, yes there are. Why don't I start with you? Your family has a history of vampire blood almost twice as long as your wizarding blood."

"How did you find out? We keep that secret."

"Because, as future ruler of the Underworld, I am required to know who has creature blood in their lineage and who doesn't!"

"Oh."

"Then there's Pansy and Millicent. Not much of a story there. They have veela blood in their lines and that's about it. Of course then there's the vampire blood the Malfoys hid so well. Draco, how long have you known that you were a pureblooded vampire."

"Since my mom accidentally slipped up when she got angry at father and said the Blacks have been vampires for centuries." Draco replied, looking rather gloomy at being found out.

"And Hermione. You told Ginny, Luna and I that you found out your real heritage. What is it?"

"I knew I was adopted since I was little. The Grangers refused to pass as my actual parents but they never told Dumbledore that I knew about them. When we were cleaning the rooms of Grimmauld Place, I found the papers. I found my birth certificate and a copy of the faked adoption papers. Dumbledore left them there. He probably forgot that they were even there. I did research on my background. My mom was a cousin of the Cibarons so I confronted Chrys. She helped me find the info I was looking for. She told me that she had a plan to undermine Dumbledore but she told me I couldn't know any more then that at the time. My father was Sirius' younger brother. He was killed by Dumbledore with my mom. He left me in a muggle orphanage to hide my existence. He knew that Sirius or someone else would take me in if given the chance."

"Luna, as the mate of a dark elf, you can stay in the Underworld but I think it would be better if we made you a dark elf. The more power on our side the better. We'll perform the spell tomorrow as long as you're willing."

"Of course. I don't want to be any less powerful then the rest of us. No offense." She said.

"None taken. Of course there is one more thing to straighten out. Sirius and Remus were and are now once again together. Dumbledore forced them apart so that he could hide their child. Damien is their child. It is rather obvious once you take his features into consideration. Dumbledore didn't bother with a Glamour on him since no one would believe that he was their child. Sirius and Remus are quite loyal to my grandfather and always have been. You can tell because they hold my grandfather's true mark."

"True mark?" Everyone was now quite confused. Even the Slytherins, were sitting there stunned.

"Another one of Dumbledore's doings. He made a much more eviler and aggressive mark to make Voldemort seem darker. The true mark is called the Black Mark, worn by the male followers and tied heavily with the Underworld. The females had their own mark made by Lily and her sister. It's called Death's Gate because each mark contains a gate to the Underworld. When activated, anyone who doesn't have creature blood and cannot survive in the Underworld would be killed just by touching it. You see, Voldemort would never make a woman work for him since he considers them sacred. His daughters wanted to help their father so they created the mark. Females make great spies and even better secret agents. By seducing men they could use the mark to kill them when in bed. It's really quite an impressive tool. You can see the marks displayed tomorrow but for now it is getting late and I'm sure that you would rather be bombarding Dray and Sal with questions about our earlier meeting so I will see you all here tomorrow and do not be shocked when I look very much different."

With her speech finished, Chrys left them to go prepare for tonight. Damien followed knowing that the transformation would be easier with her mate by her side. They went to the highest tower to await the coming day.

The marks will be describe next chapter The first conversations with the adults will be held and a few wake up calls by Chrys will find some couples in rather compromising positions hehe

I will update my bio with a longer summary of this story mow that most of the facts are in the story


End file.
